Talk:Hard Core mode
How? How? How did I do this? How the hell I beat this sadistic mode, I'll never know. I think I just pulled a few miracles out of my…hat. Anyway, I think what really helped was that I played through the game enough times to know when to prepare for the more balls-to-the-wall fights, as well as where to drop a save. That, and I made upgrading my RIG (stasis included) and Plasma Cutter top priority. I think other weapons like the Pulse Rifle helped really well when fighting the Pack. There were definitely parts I wasn't looking forward to (I'm looking at you, Stalkers), but that was just something I had to deal with. Overall, I just took my time, tried to stay calm, and took much needed breaks when needed. This mode was an asshole, but I finally conquered it. Now that I've told you my life story, what measures did you take to beat this mode? Any favorite weapons or tactics? What did you do to in order to be "Hard to the Core"? :the final boss fight went extremely easy when I used the force gun to pummel necrole and immediately switched to the seeker rifle to knock off the marker. quick and painless, to my delight. Ighly recommended way to accomplish this, IMO SoulSurvivor17 18:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Being an active gamer since 1994 surely helped. Komodo Saurian 18:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Well being two in 1994 didn't help. :Well technically I "played" NHL on the SNES, but those skills didn't transfer to dismemberment. :Playing Dead Space a ton, however, did. SoulSurvivor17 18:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well . . . I have only played up to chapter 5 then I realized it was easier than I thought so I'm going to restart the game and save on a later chapter (I'm thinking chapter 9) to preserve my saves. It was like Zealot Mode. It's way easier than it seems until you get to Chapter 10, then the enemies go all rape mode on you. I only died once in Zealot and it was on the final boss. I'm going to attempt Hard Core again at a time when I don't get bored with the game in 2 seconds since I've beaten it 12 times. Ishimura Elite 17:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Pure punishment Its pur SADISTIC. I reached the train sequence, died because of ammo....and guess what, return too the beggining.....and Sony are being a-holes so i cant use PS store and get DLC too help me -.- startegy, anybodya? : I'm pretty sure you can download and use DLC addons for hardcore. As for Strategy tips, just know EXACTLY what's coming at you at every given time, and don't let panic take over your logical thinking :) The first time I tried for hardcore I died in chapter 4 because I let the panic of the moment take over :P. That was frustrating. But the next day I reached easily chapter 6 and saved before the first 'grand battle' where you fight several leapers, pregnants and slashers. In a nutshell, stay calm and be vigilant. :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 12:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sometimes the most basic tactics work best. Dismemberment should be a given if you want to kill enemies fast. Aim for the feet, take them out, slow down a fast enemy to give you time to focus on the enemy behind it. Use kinesis on any throwable objects to conserve ammo. Upgrade in a balanced way. Upgrade health, stasis, and preferably the Plasma Cutter in an even manner. The Force Gun is an excellent choice for Hard Core. I would suggest using only two weapons so you don't waste your money buying ammo for others, and having only two weapons increases the chances of finding ammo for both of them. Keep medpacks ready, any size they help. Large medpacks I'd suggest selling for extra cash, but medium and small you can keep. Try to keep extra money on hand for new suits and medkits and ammo if you need it. memorize store locations and buy only as much ammo or medkits as you think you'll need to get to the next store, since you'll always find extra ammo along the way. As I said first. Remember dismemberment. May seem a bit redundant, but at this difficulty, it is the best tactic. If you get super skillful you shouldn't have much problems until late chapters. Ishimura Elite 19:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : My only problem with dieing and going back to the start is that you have to watch the startign cutscene again! LachlanR 20:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Casual-core Mode...? I've noticed that after you beat a game, hardcore eseentially unlocks as a system thing, unlike Dead Space's hardcore save = hardcore mode unlock. that means that on your first playthrough save- that save right before the final boss, hardcore mode is available as a choice of difficulty. Does this mean that I have the ability to "beat" hardcore mode all my fully upgraded first playthrough weapons, without having to worry about all the hassle of 3 saves and difficult-as-fuck necromorph abushes(considering you saved like 20- 35 times in your 1st playthrough, your loaded save is counted as your third and final save), while still being able to reap the rewards of beating it, minus the Trophy/Acheivement? Techno.God 19:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I changed difficulty to hard-core mode right before the final boss fight but i didn't get the achievement, hand cannon or soldier suit. LachlanR 20:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Riot Suit? On the page for the Riot Suit, it says that it is available on a completely new game, not just new game+. Does this mean it is available on Hardcore? Captain tweed 18:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. 19:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : :I should edit the Riot Suit page, then. Captain tweed 10:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Best Three Save Points for Hardcore Mode? I'm preparing for this lovely fight in Hardcore mode, and I would like to know, what are the best 3 Save Points to use in this Mode? Thanks, Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I am going to try and do Hard Core mode in a few days and im planning to use dlc weps/suits and detonator exploit and im planning on saving right before the medical deck on the Ishimura, after you break into Gov-Sec and right before the area where you are near the marker and you have to run away from the ubermorph. LachlanR 21:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I did my first save all the way at chapter 7 before the Tripod elevator of doom, then my second one was in chapter 13 before the epic lasers of doom, then I went all out until just before the final boss at the last save point in the game. I thought about holding out my second until the start of chapter 14 as well, so I wouldn't have to worry about the Ubermorph slaughtering me if I get caught off guard and go back a few chapters. In the end I guess you have to just prioritize the parts you think you'll have the most trouble with and put save points at those parts. That's what I did at least. Ishimura Elite 22:19, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's this Detonator exploit?Einsteinium99 05:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I know this is over a year old, but for people that still don't know, the detonator glitch revolves around you having both the DLC detonators. You shoot the mines, disarm them and put them back in your inventory to be sold for credits. You sell the 2 guns (they should have no ammo in them, do not reload them) and rebuy them and repeat the process for nearly infinite credits. Tedious, but if you are patient, it will help in the long run.Volcannon (talk) 19:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Missing rewards Just completed hard core mode, started new game plus with cleared game save, no hand cannon, no soldier suit. I would be more annoyed if I wasn't playing this on PC. (no 3 save limit) any idea how to fix this? : I just did this myself, unsigned poster. I spent so much time on playing through hardcore mode and naturally turned the game off between saves to take breaks and do other things. This is another fine example of broken PC porting. It's infuriating. I did a search and some people have said that the PC version hardcore rewards only unlock if you play from start to finish in one session. You must start the game from the beginning and not stop until the credits. If you die, you must reload from the last save when it prompts you because you are not allowed to exit to the main menu. Yes, I'm using the latest patch that unlocks a bunch of DLC weapons and suits for free. : Theoretically, it would seem possible to play through on casual mode and then switch to hardcore during the final boss to get the rewards more easily, as long as you play from start to finish. You can also pause and alt-tab out of the game if you want to do other things for a while and then pick up where you left off when you're ready. There's also downloading a save file that has all the items pre-unlocked for you. And possibly waiting for yet another patch. I'm not sure what I'm going to do at this point.--TigerNightmare 19:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, like an idiot, I played for over 9 hours straight without turning the game off on casual mode. Didn't die or save once, it was pathetic. When I got to the last save point, I switched to hardcore, saved and made it to the credits. Still nothing. So it seems the only way to unlock the hardcore rewards on PC is my latter two suggestions: downloading a save file with the items already unlocked or just play straight through without exiting to the main menu or quitting. Maybe I or someone else should update the page to reflect these findings?--TigerNightmare 07:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on talk page Someone wrote "PURELY SADISTIC" on top. Can any admin remove the text? Can someone confirm this? Ok, last night after a long, long, long, long time, I decided to try for the "Hard to the Core" trophy once more. Things went pretty well this time around , and I reached Nicole. But, here is where I was caught by surprise. I always thought that when the "core" of the "Marker" is revealed, you were completely safe, I was under the impression that the illusions disappeared for that time span. That's what I was expecting from the battle, and , apparently, things were like this, until the third time the "core" revealed itself. I am 100% sure now, as I died at that very point, that the illusions do not disappear, at least not the third time around, when you get to shoot the core. What I want to ask you people, is this. Was I just lucky/had I killed them all during the first two times, so I was given the false impression that I am safe during that time, or do they indeed only appear during the third time, just to make things a bit more difficult? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If you use the contact beam with only 1 or 2 upgrades (I can't remember what i upgraded but I know that it held 4 rounds) I managed to defeat nicole with 6 shots, meaning I only reloaded and I was quick enough that none of the illusions could reach me, so you don't need to worry about them if you have contact beam (btw i was on Zealot mode) LachlanR 21:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) May be a glitch or something, or just a con of hard core mode. I don't know, I never had that problem, maybe because I blasted the core and got Nicole back out in such a short timespan. Same for Zealot Mode maybe. Ishimura Elite 22:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Mode Availibility Does Hardcore mode remain availible after you complete a game an start New Game+ or is it a one time per complete file thing like in DS1? 18:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Stevebond1990 Hardcore saves question. So, to confirm that it is 3 saves total and NOT 3 different saves?Volcannon (talk) 19:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC)